villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Monita
Dark Monita is the primary antagonist of Nintendo Land. Despite this, she’s not a boss, and is never fought. Appearance Dark Monita seems to be identical to the regular Monita; the only unique part of her is her hat. The hat vaguely resembles a jesters, although it is darkly colored, and ends with glowing green balls. Unlike Monita, she also has a UFO-like vehicle that can drop enemies and fly. It has a segmented ring around it, and a semi-transparent cock-pit. Personality In terms of personality, none is shown. Dark Monita appears only to leave enemies to try and kill the players, and doesn’t do anything else. She seems to like her minions, evidenced by her petting Ridley, and cheering on Kraid. However, she does express some sense of honor, congratulating the player when they beat the Bladed Beeb. Later, she even admits the player has beaten her and apologizes for causing trouble. She also admits she’s glad you fought to the end. Powers & Abilities Dark Monita displays the ability to summon lesser enemies (Like Beebs) through her ship, and can directly summon Bosses (Like Kraid). She also displays the ability to fly, teleport, and seems to have some form of umbrakinesis. Minions *'King Beeb': The King Beeb is the first miniboss encountered in Pikmin Adventure. It is a large Beeb twice (or more) the size of the normal "large" variant. *'Kraid': He is the boss in three missions. He occupies the center of the Norfair-themed stage and has a 360 degree of range. Unlike the rest of the enemies, Kraid is stationary and can only rotate on its own axis. To damage it, players have to hit it in the nose, and then fire a charge shot directly to its throat so it flies down to its stomach. Every time he gets damaged, he will rise and become more massive, with more weapons and hit spots coming out of its body. If there is at least one Wii Remote player plus a Gamepad player, the one with the gunship can carry the other one right into Kraid's throat and let it fall directly to its stomach, allowing the Wiimote user to damage it safely. Zebesians and Cyclons will appear to assist him after he has been damaged for the first time. *'Ridley': He is the boss in four missions, and appears as an assist enemy in others. Contrary to most of the game, which takes inspiration from Metroid: Other M, Ridley appears to have been based of Meta-Ridley, as his attacks and even its battle theme are similar to its Prime counterpart. His attacks include: **A long and very accurate energy-based laser beam. **Multiple energy shots fired from its mouth. **Multiple missiles fired from its back. **Bomb carpeting the area. **A forward thrust of its retractable tail. **Deploying one of its hand to chase the player, can be stopped by shooting at it. To damage it, the players have to hit Ridley in his many weak spots, located in its mouth, chest, tail, and hands. Once all of these hit spots have been damaged enough, another large weak spot appears in its back side, and this spot is the one that lowers Ridley's health. This sequence has to be performed thrice to defeat him. *'Greater Studded Beeb': The Greater Studded Beeb is the final boss of the Nintendo Land attraction Pikmin Adventure. It shares the same basic shape with the Bladed Beeb, only has Spike Balls for hands instead of blades, and starts off with yellow lights instead of green. *'Ice Ridley': Ridley also comes with an Ice version (his energy attacks get replaced by freezing ones), and in one mission, both Ridleys will fight the players at once. The final bonus mission has Ridley teaming up with Kraid for one last boss fight. *'Large-Mouth Wollywog': The Large-Mouth Wollywog is the second major boss fought in Pikmin Adventure. It is labeled as part of the Amphituber family. It resembles a Yellow Wollywog with a large, gaping mouth and long tongue with either a weak point or a Spike Ball at the end. *'Translucent Wollywog': The Translucent Wollywog is the second boss to be fought in the extra challenges of Pikmin Adventure. It is the same exact boss as the Large-Mouth Wollywog from the 16 standard challenges. The only differences are that the Translucent Wollywog is see-through compared to the Large-Mouth Wollywog and shoots its tongue out three times in a row instead of just one. *'Bulblord': The Bulblord is the second major boss in Pikmin Adventure. It has characteristics resembling the Empress Bulblax from Pikmin 2. *'Emperor Pinchipede': The Emperor Pinchipede is the third major boss encountered in Pikmin Adventure. Just like the Beebs, it has its own unique family, the Pinchepede family. It bears a resemblance to the Armored Mawdad, a creature in Pikmin 3. *'Grand Bulblord': The Grand Bulblord is the first boss on the extra challenges of Pikmin Adventure. It is essentially a recolor of the Bulblord found in the 16 standard challenges. It has a similar color scheme to the Emperor Bulblax from the main series games. *'Monochrome Pinchipede': The Monochrome Pinchipede is the third boss in the extra challenges of Pikmin Adventure. It is a long centipede-like insect with huge serrated pinchers. It is basically the same enemy as the Emperor Pinchipede, only it is colored white and has higher speed and health. It looks blue in the first battle you fight in only because it reflects color off of its surroundings, just like in the boss rush challenge, it has an orange tint due to the sunset environment. *'Bladed Beeb': The Bladed Beeb is the final boss of the main campaign (is a Female) in Pikmin Adventure. It resembles a large glossy, purple praying mantis-like creature with realistic blades on its arms and a head resembling A Segmented Crawbster. On the Cage of Terror challenge, you must fight 3 smaller Elemental Bladed Beebs with lower health. Gallery PA_end.png Dark_Monita_reward.png|"Well then. We shall meet again." Monita and Dark Monita.png|Dark Monita and Monita N.L._Ridley_attack.png|Nintendo Land Ridley Emperor Pinchipede.png|The emperor The Bulblord.png|The lord of all Bulborbs Large-Mouth Wollywog.png|The swamp master Ice Ridley MKII.png|Dark Monita and her pet Studded Beeb.png|The beeb tyrant Ridley (Nintendo Land).png|The head of the Space Pirates Kraid MKII.png|The hostile colossus Bladed Beeb.png|The chopping block boss Dragons.png|The tech dragons Tag-team.png|The last confrontation Takamaru's Ninja Castle-Black Ninja.png|The Black Ninja Ninja group.png|"Takamaru's Ninja Castle" Ninja types Nintendo Land Ganon.png|The Prince of Darkness Nintendo Land Ganon MKII.png|Ganon's last stand Large Moblin.png|Large Moblin Lord of the Barren Land.png|Lord of the Barren Land Trivia *Dark Monita bears a great deal of traits in common with HEX from Disney Universe. *Both are essentially the dark half of the games guides (Dark Monita to Monita, HEX to VIC), both command all enemies you encounter, and both are never fought, but are seen frequently. *Like Monita, Dark Monita is (to some extent) emotionless. Despite this, she is shown to like her presumed creations, and even interacts with Ridley, Ice Ridley, and Kraid. *Dark Monita is seemingly in charge of Pikmin Adventure and perhaps Metroid Blast, but never appears otherwise. *Strangely enough, this would suggest that Ganon and the Ninjas are acting on their own. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Genderless